Friendly Treason
by Eliza-Pop
Summary: After Morganas latest attack, Arthur decides to take Merlin on a hunting trip to get away. Arthur asks Merlin an important favour during a conversation about the future. One-shot K  for paranoia, no slash.


**This is my first story, and the plot bunny has been bugging me for months, so i finally wrote it down and posted it. Thankyou if you have decided to read my story, I know my characters aren't going to be spot on, and there are probably many other glaringly obvious flaws which have been missed in my proof reading. If you review, would it be possible to give me advice on how to improve the shortcomings? This is a oneshot just to get some experience before i go heavily into any long stories.  
><strong>

**Much thanks, Eliza-pop**

* * *

><p>It was a glorious summers evening in the woods surrounding Camelot. The sun was still casting a soft glow into the clearing while the fire crackled softly beneath the spit roasting rabbits. Two men were moving around the clearing to set up their camp, working through an easy routine they were both familiar with; while the surrounding wildlife tweeted and bustled along as though there were no intrusion.<p>

Banter and laughter, followed by insincere threats on both parts before a companionable silence settle over as retrieved their rabbits from over the fire and began to eat dinner. The birds softened their song, almost as if they sensed the comfortable moment between the friends.

Soon they finished eating, and the skinnier of the two started to move about collecting the bones from the food and disposing of them before putting more wood on the fire and beginning the 10 minute walk to the stream to collect water.

As he walked, Merlin stretched and laughed to himself. Running a hand through his short black hair he noticed the sun was dimming, and that he really should get back to the camp fire quickly. He was greatful Prince Arthur had decided to take him on a "hunting- but- not- really- just- an- excuse- to- escape- and- breathe- after-yetanother- certain-death-for-all-of-Camelot-situation-trip" hitherto be called " The Hunt". They would be expected to bring a few reasonable sized kills back to the castle in a few days, but due to the lack of knights accompanying them, not too much was expected. That, and King Uther was already convinced that Morgana would probably have scared away all the game from the surrounding area, because she was magic, magic and evil. That's what evil people do, isn't it?

Merlin finished filling the water pouches and laughed to himself again as he almost walked into a small herd of rather docile deer while turning around. No, Morgana definitely hadnt stooped that low just yet.

Ignoring the fact that he fell flat on his face mid-way through his 180 turn, he brushed down his clothes from mud and leaves and began to walk back towards the camp. Anyway, nobody saw it, it therefore didn't happen, or so the theory goes.

Once he was certain his limbs weren't going to betray him and send him flying to the ground again, he let himself focus on the events leading to the "The Hunt". Morganas methods of attack had become somewhat questionable…

"_Mer_lin! Can I not leave you to the simple task of collecting water, without you starting a fight with the floor?" The Prince returned his gaze to the fire, deep thought etched in his features.

_Curses_ Merlin thought as he rolled his eyes, so much for nobody saw it.

"Arthur?"

…

"What? You've forgotten the bit where you tell me the floor will always win?"

…

"or, you know tell me im so weak that it's a wonder im still alive after the confrontation. Then your supposed to carry on saying it's a wonder why you keep me around, being so incompetent!"

Merlin watched as the Prince continued to stare into the endless unprecictable dance of the flames. It really was a worrying sight, not a single interruption; be it verbal or flying inanimate object. Strike that, after this last week flying inanimate objects was probably not an option, but still, no verbal interruption.

Pushing thoughts of Morganas attack aside, he sat down next to the Prince and tried to focus on what the blonde was seeing in the fire. After some time he heard a rustle of chain mail, and the prince clearing his throat. Nodding slightly to acknowledge he was listening he continued to look at the fire, now finding it quite relaxing.

"Merlin," Arthur shifted awquardly as he prepared for one of the most difficult moments of his life, "You know how im the Prince, and eventually going to be the King of Camelot? Well you see with Father becoming more infirm of the mind." he paused to cough uncomfortably, "With my Father becoming more infirm of the mind I've been doing a lot of thought about what sort of king he wants me to be, then I realised its more important about what things _I _want to achieve as king."

Silence fell across the woods as Merlin turned to scrutinise Arthur as he gathered his thoughts to continue the one sided conversation. He smiled slightly as the fact Arthur wasn't going to become a King Mini Uther Pendragon of Camelot was confirmed, if only slightly, by his last statement.

Well, he _did _know this already, the Great Dragon had been telling him this repeatedly since his arrival in Camelot. If he was honest he was a bit annoyed the dragon was insistent on hanging near enough to Camelot since his escape to keep telling him this atleats once a fortnight before he went to bed, or with a laughing tone while he was mucking out the stables. It was kind of creepy now.

Startled out of his thoughts by Arthur talking again about how he believes in his people, and doesn't want to let then down. If Merlin was honest, he had heard this atleast once a fortnight since Uther started to decline further into insanity aswell.

Wait a minute.

That bits new.

"So you see, I know you've lied to me." Merlins jaw hung loosely while he tried to stumble and mutter an apology, questions as to how he knew, and hold on a second, what exactly did he know? Thankfully Arthur ignored him, as his last question implied he had lied many times. "I know you lied when you said you thought magic was evil all those years ago. Whether or not Morgause conjured a lie in the form of my mother, or it was a true apparition, I think even since childhood I never really believed magic was truly inherently evil."

Merlin let out a sigh and turned back to the fire. "I'm sorry I had to lie, It's just I know you would have regretted killing you Father."

"That is why you are a true friend merlin."

Silence fell again for moments before Arthur pushed merlin over laughing, "of course if you ever tell anyone I called you the F word, I WILL have you hung, drawn and _slaughtered_" they settled down again after the light relief raised the tone of the conversation to comfortably safe topics, including;

"So, Morganas latest attack…"

They both laughed real laughs, "You know what _Mer_lin, I genuinely don't think she's even really trying to cause any real harm."

"Of course not she just likes to make us squirm a little, while winding your father up extremely. I spoke to Gaius, nobody has died or been harmed in any of her attacks for the last year. Startled, yes, and confused, also yes, but no damage done"

"Fathers face when the throne started walking with him sat on it, I will admit, that was priceless. Not forgetting the curtains lifting themselves from the windows and flying around him." Arthur smiled as he reminisced over recent events. The curtains had decided to surround Uther like body gaurds, where he went, they went. To speak to Uther directly one only had to ask the curtains nicely to open for the duration of the conversation, however this was only figured out moments before Merlin and Gaius broke the enchantment. Up until then, the curtains would open and close sporadically during discussions to the point where Uther decided lock himself in his room to avoid embarrassment. Even Arthur had begun to laugh at him when it was obvious that no serious threat was posed. Well magic _is _a serious threat of course. The most unnerving and entertaining part of this attack was that all of the mops, brushes and crockery insisted on singing and dancing through the air at an alarming speed, in what quite honestly was a magnificent display of humour, composition and forethought. Though with hindsight the whole fiasco was quite fun, everyone was glad to not have solid objects whistling through the air.

Arthur chuckled before resuming a serious tone.

"That's another reason I don't think magic is evil. I've known Morgana all of my life, and she was never evil, she must have had magic before she decided to betray us, but if I had magic and lived with the anti magic King of Camelot and his son, I would have become so on edge I would lash out in defence. Also she's not even trying to kill us anymore." He sighed, as the glowing embers reflected off his blonde hair.

"I have a favour to ask Merlin, and what I ask must not leave this conversation to anyone but Gaius, as he is essential to the plan. Honestly, you can say no to this, there's no pressure. When I become king I am going to require a court sorcerer."

Merlin's eyes almost popped out of their sockets, as he choked on the air he had just taken in. Before he could speak Arthur carried on,

"I would ask Morgana, but what with the constant attacks on Camelot, I feel the people would not warm up to her so quickly."

Merlin shook his head and dug his mails into the palm of his hand. Ok so he was awake, not dreaming, hallucinating possibly? He was close to hyperventilating, trying to focus on what Arthur was saying, but all he could think was _Arthur knows, he knows crap how long has he known? I'm seriously going to suffer in the stocks for this. Well at least I'm not dead yet though that could change at any moment, maybe this is all a ruse to get me to confess. _

"Yes _Mer_lin, I will be lifting the ban on magic in Camelot when I become king." Arthur looked concerned at Merlin; he hadn't blinked since he mentioned the word court sorcerer. He paused thinking that maybe his friend did think magic was evil. _Well _he thought_ I've started now, I may as well carry on. _"What I was saying _Mer_lin is, I need someone I trust, someone I know the people will trust as my court sorcerer. Much as your incompetent, and cant collect water without falling on the grass, not a single person in Camelot dislikes you, and I don't believe there is an evil bone in your body…"

Merlin had stopped breathing now, hardly believing his situation. He felt as startled and scared as a creature being hunted by the Camelot Knights.

"Are you listening?" after receiving confirmation Arthur continued, "If you would be willing to train as a sorcerer under Gaius until I am king, then a Job promotion would be on offer when the time arises." Arthur sat silently while he waited for Merlin's response.

Finally breathing, Merlin slowly confirmed, "So, you're saying you want me to _train_ as a sorcerer?" Now that he'd caught his breath he couldn't stop himself laughing. Tears were streaking down his face, barely visible in the dimming glow of the embers. He fell over again as the laughter of relief that he hadn't been caught lying, laughter that the prince was asking of him what he was already willing to do and had been for all the years he had known him. He only stopped laughing when Arthur started throwing things at him, obviously forgetting about the mils trauma of Morgana's last attack, letting things whistle through the air at his manservant. Rocks, logs and occasionally the unfortunate small rodent were among the projectiles.

So Merlin stopped laughing, eventually and righted himself. Too tired for words he smiled, and watched Arthur's expression of surprise, wonder and familiarity what happened next.

Making eye contact and smirking, Merlin's eyes flashed a dazzling Gold.

A beautiful white and blue orb shed light on the campsite.


End file.
